


A Bad Idea

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Ueda tries to help Maru have some alone time with his boyfriend, only to find himself alone with a very confusing Tegoshi





	A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> A failed attempt at the fluffy that was requested of me

Ueda knew it was a bad idea just as soon as he put down the phone.

_“No” he snapped into his cell phone “The last time I did you a favour I was almost molested by a 16 year old girl”._

_“I apologised about that, I knew my cousin was a fan but I swear I didn’t know she was crazy” he insisted, but it wasn’t the first time Ueda had heard that argument, nor was it the point they were currently discussing._

_“It’s still a baby-sitting deal...I’m not doing it...”_

_“Please” Maru whined again “It’s just Tegoshi-kun, he knows you and he really admires you, I’m sure nobody else could distract him as well as you could...”_

_“Maru...that doesn’t make it sound any better...” he sighed._

_“Please, just this once...it’s not that we don’t want him to know...just not yet...not until things settle down...”_

_“That’s not my problem...he’s Massu’s friend, why do you have to find somebody to amuse him?”_

_“Because Taka-chan hasn’t told anyone yet...I’ve barely told anyone...but I trust you...you’re my best friend.”_

_Ueda rolled his eyes though he knew Maru couldn’t see, he hated when the other man played the ‘best friend’ card. “What would I have to do?”_

_“Nothing...well not much...you’ll all come over here for what he thinks is a movie sleepover, but you’ll distract Tegoshi and somehow get him to leave...but it can’t be angrily, he has to want to go somewhere with you or he’ll ask Taka-chan to go too.” Maru supplied quickly._

_“How am I supposed to get him to leave?”_

_“However you want...go out to get food and then find something to keep him occupied out of the house, or ask if he wants to see your boxing gym or something...even if you can only get him out for a few hours that’s fine, but with News activities starting up this is the last chance I’ll have to see Taka-chan for nearly 3 weeks...”_

_He sighed, he wasn’t cold-hearted, he knew how hard it was to maintain a relationship with their busy schedules, and considering Maru had recently found love with Massu, he understood how that made things twice as hard. The problem was that their relationship was still in the secret stage and nobody beside KAT-TUN knew about it, and of course that Massu and Tegoshi were almost inseparable. Ueda didn’t understand why Massu couldn’t tell Tegoshi of all people, they were best friends, but he knew he must have his reasons._

_“Fine...I’ll try, but I can probably only buy you a few hours...but you owe me...and you provide the food ok?”_

_“Thanks Tacchan, you’re the best!” Maru practically sang before putting down the phone._

Ueda sighed. He knew it was a bad idea.

Less than 2 hours later he found himself on Maru’s doorstep, dreading the evening ahead of him. He waited to be buzzed in, and then went along to Maru’s door, but it was yanked open by a very enthusiastic Tegoshi before he even had chance to knock.

“Ueda-kun, it’s so nice to see you, it’s been so long, how are you?” the bubbly young man almost squealed.

“I’m fine...thanks, how are you?” Ueda answered slipping past him to take off his shoes.

“I’m great” Tegoshi beamed “To be honest I was half thinking of mysteriously falling sick tonight...not that I don’t love watching war documentaries hour after hour” he grinned cheekily “But when Massu called and told me you would be here I just couldn’t miss it.”

Ueda hoped his face didn’t fall the way it had wanted to “I was looking forward to it too” he managed to lie.

Tegoshi gave another one of those cheeky grins and taking Ueda’s hand he dragged him into the sitting room where Maru and Massu were already curled up on the sofa. Tegoshi dragged him straight over to it and pushed him down, practically climbing on top of him to squish onto the small sofa with them.

Unsurprisingly the first movie they watched was about some war or other, Ueda just didn’t get why Maru was so into the war, unless he had some weird fetish for soldier uniforms or something, and then he had to force himself away from the thought of whether Maru would ever be brave enough to ask his boyfriend to play dress up for him. He shuddered.

“I was just thinking it’s a little cold” Tegoshi piped up, he must have felt the shudder, though that was unsurprising considering how close they were pressed together. “Are you cold too Ueda-kun? Maybe we should find a blanket to cuddle up under?”

Ueda was about to adamantly refuse when he caught sight of Maru’s pleading stare. “That’s a good idea...” Ueda said instead “I’ll fetch some blankets, Maru...do you want blankets too?”

“Yeah thanks” Maru replied with a knowing look “There are some in the hall closet, but I think there are only two...we might have to share...” Ueda raised an eyebrow, Maru was going to owe him huge.

He returned a short while later with two of the five blankets he found in the closet, and after roughly draping one over Maru and Massu, he sat back down, draping the other one round himself and Tegoshi who somehow ended up even further in his lap.

It wasn’t that he had a problem with Tegoshi, he’d just always gotten a strange vibe from him, kind of like a gay vibe, which didn’t bother him at all, other than that he seemed to sense it aimed at him some of the time. It wasn’t even as though it freaked Ueda out because he was straight, he didn’t know exactly what he was, he definitely liked girls, but he wasn’t sure if random fumblings with other men quite made him bisexual or not. What freaked Ueda out was that with Tegoshi he could never quite tell if he was coming on to him or not.

Tegoshi was like a happy ball of sunshine, bouncing from all the walls and shining in everyone’s faces, but in a way that made it hard to tell whether his enthusiasm was just his personality, admiration or something else. And Ueda didn’t like not knowing.

As Ueda glanced to the side he realised there were a few things he didn’t like knowing either, for example, that Massu was doing something to Maru under the protection of their snug little blanket. He watched long enough to see Maru’s eyes close as his jaw fell slack and then he was at his limit.

“I want some cake...I’m going to go out a get some...anyone want to come with?”

“But we’re not even through the first film” Tegoshi pouted.

“I don’t mind if you want to stay and finish watching it, I guess I can manage on my own...” and he was already walking out the room, heading for his shoes.

“Wait up!” He heard Tegoshi’s call coming after him and moments later he appeared, skidding across the laminate flooring as he rushed to pull on his shoes.

“There’s money on the counter” Maru called and Ueda smirked as he went back to the counter to pick it up, he really did fancy some cake.

“Let’s take my car” Tegoshi smiled once they’d reached the car park. And Ueda saw no reason to argue, free cake, free ride. He nodded and Tegoshi lead him over, opening the passenger side door for him. It was a nice car, a sporty one not too dissimilar to his own only a little smaller, soft leather seats, tinted windows, it was nice. “I know a pretty good cake shop if you don’t mind?” Ueda just nodded again and relaxed into the seat.

It took an unfortunately short amount of time to get to this cake place, and rather unluckily again it was quiet inside meaning by the time they selected and bought some nice cake selections they’d only been gone for 30 minutes. He guessed there was the ride back too, that would buy a little more time, it’s wasn’t quite a few hours, but Tegoshi seemed suddenly shy and he couldn’t think of anything to talk about, to distract him and keep him away longer.

They drove back in the same level of silence, though Tegoshi looked as though he was at least trying to think of something to say. They still hadn’t managed a conversation by the time they reached Maru’s apartment, and so Ueda just figured that amount of time would have to suffice.

Tegoshi pulled back into the space he had left and switched off the engine, but instead of climbing out of the car he seemed to sag in his seat, letting out a defeated sigh.

“I’m sorry Ueda-kun, this isn’t going to plan is it?”

Ueda’s eyes widened, he hadn’t let anything slip had he?

“What do you mean?” he tried to force a laugh “What plan?”

Tegoshi just leaned forward, resting his head against the steering wheel “I’m sorry, this isn’t fair on you...”

Ueda was confused “What do you mean?”

Tegoshi turned to him then, guilt and sadness written all over his face “You were set up...I’ve liked you for a long time...but Maru said he didn’t even know if you were gay...and I said if I could just have some time alone with you then we could talk and maybe...if you seemed like you liked me...maybe, then I’d confess...” he turned away again “but as soon as I was alone with you I got so nervous and I couldn’t even think of anything to say...and I knew that would happen, and so they agreed to set this whole thing up...telling you I didn’t know about them so that you would try and make time alone with me and then it would be less pressure...but it didn’t work and I’m so sorry I messed you around like this...you must think I’m an idiot...”

“So this whole time, I thought I was trying to keep you away from them but actually they were just trying to get me and you together?”

“That’s right...I’m sorry Ueda-kun, this whole thing was just a stupid idea”

“Well, yeah it was kind of unnecessary...but I guess technically it worked right...they’re up there doing God knows what, and we’re down here alone, and you confessed...and I got my cake.” He tried to comfort the younger man, this quieter, shy version of Tegoshi was actually quite endearing.

Tegoshi chuckled “Yeah I guess so...” and he smiled shyly.

“And to be honest, this side of you is refreshing...you’re really quite sweet when you’re not bouncing off the walls...” Tegoshi giggled again and something fluttered strangely inside Ueda. “Look, I’m in no hurry to go back up there...why don’t we try this again, go somewhere quiet and talk a bit, no silly games or being shy...just be ourselves.”

Tegoshi’s face lit up and he nodded furiously “I’d really like that, thank you...and we can take the cake too.”

Ueda laughed but nodded “That sounds like a great idea...”   



End file.
